People often want to share personal information while on the phone, and oftentimes content that is on their phone or computer will help them effectively share while they are talking during the call. Traditional smartphones can implement asynchronous sharing in which the person sends photos, videos, or documents over email, text messaging, posts to a social network or to a cloud storage system, and the like. While such asynchronous sharing can perform satisfactorily in many applications and allows content sharing, the user experience can still be somewhat disjointed and disconnected.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.